Hell's wood: la comunidad del silencio
by Gabriela Ines
Summary: "Hace más de cien años, en los bosques nórdicos, ocurrió un hecho catasfrófico que puso en boga su sobreviviencia: las siete cabezas actuaron con crueldad, confinándole a la más cruel de las soledades, y callándolo después. Shouji Toukairin vivió mucho tiempo en la pena autoimpuesta, hasta que conoció la calidez de Natsumi: lástima que se trataba de una relación imposible. Ficción.
1. Luna llena: transformación

**Hola, hola, mi gente bonita ^^... ¡Ah, qué perpicaces! Un fic nuevecito de paquete...**

**Comentarios, lo que sea: ay, emoción! XDDDD**

**Los dejo: con cariño, aquí les va...**

* * *

><p><strong>Sobrenatural<strong>

**Prólogo**

La estrelló contra la pared: Miyuki golpeó no una, sino mil veces, pero no obtenía respuesta alguna. Se besaban como si no hubiese mañana… La echó contra la cama, y la risa de la bruna no se hizo esperar: ante tal hecho, Miyuki golpeó con mayor brío la puerta, a lo que ambos se miraron y bufaron al unísono.

Natsumi se hizo de notar: no había forma de continuar su repertorio, hasta unas horas más.

-Te dije que nos besáramos… Sabes que no puedes controlarte cuando—todo reclamo fue interrumpido por un golpe hacia las canillas de su pretendiente por las siguientes palabras lascivas que soltaría, el cual retrocedió un tanto.

-Cállate, Zelig: te he dicho que no te pusieras meloso aquí…

Abrió la puerta lentamente, buscando el modo de salir desapercibidos del lugar, cuando un empujón de la morena la hizo caer de posaderas al piso, ante la sonrisa de treinta y dos dientes del muchacho.

-Ajá: así te quería pillar… Natsumi Tsujimoto… Eres una flojonaza: te he dicho que teníamos que estar en la estación hace ya media—en medio de su discurso, cayó en cuenta del muchacho que estaba tras la bruna. Abrió los ojos, sorprendida: era el mismo chico que había visto cuando estaban las dos de parranda, para celebrar la resolución de los falsos policías.

Un joven corpulento, pero no en demasía: de cabello café oscuro, engominado y con patillas. Los ojos caramelo se mantenían fijos en Natsumi, mientras la morena movía las cejas con malicia, ante la incomodidad de la bruna.

Esa pilla: estuvo toda la velada mirando al muchacho, quien estaba con unas muchachas más. No tuvo, al parecer, mucho trabajo por hacer, ¡con lo guapísimo que era!

-Vaya, vaya, Tsujimoto: no me presentaste a tu invitado…- espetó Miyuki, de brazos cruzados contra el marco de la puerta: supo, desde ese instante, que su compañera le haría pasar un buen momento de incomodidad.

El muchacho, quien ni siquiera había sentido la vergüenza de su compañera, le dio la mano con fuerza, a lo que Miyuki sonrió incitante- Miyuki Kobayakawa, compañera de esta atolondrada… y tú eres…

-Zelig von Wolfstadt… El compañero de cama…- dijo con soltura, y una sonrisa que no daba asomo de entender lo que había dicho. Un puntapié de su interlocutora le hizo mascullar y mirar desentendido por la agresión a Natsumi.

-¡El camarada, quiso decir!...- espetó, mirando con enojo al alemán, por su soltura- Verás,… Zelig recientemente llegó desde Alemania: no maneja muchos modismos del idioma, aunque debo confesar que es un prodigio. Se puede comunicar perfectamente en un japonés impecable…

-Por supuesto, primor: y tu inglés en la cama es—

Se escuchó el golpe en todo el edificio.

* * *

><p>-¡Bueno, Miyuki!: ¿qué te pareció Zelig? Te dije que podría conseguir que el chico me mirara: es que tiene esos ojos color miel que me volvieron loca… Se nota que no es un pervertido, como de los que me has advertido…<p>

La azabache entornó los ojos, cansada con la media hora ya de discurso: siempre era lo mismo con Natsumi.

La aludida de sus pensamientos salió de la ducha, con la bata a medio amarrar: estaba concentrada en el nudo, aunque era una excusa más para volar en sus pensamientos, en Zelig y la mirada fija que le prodigaba.

-Natsumi, no quiero que te ilusiones con ese chico…

-¡Pero si no he terminado de describírtelo!: ah, mujer… Ahora sí no me he equivoca—

Antes de terminar la frase, la azabache la silenció con un dedo: ante este gesto, se abstuvo de continuar. Miyuki prosiguió- Natsumi, escúchame: esto lo hago por tu bien…- musitó dulce, acomodándole un mechón de cabellos detrás de su oreja- No quiero que me malinterpretes: tu capacidad de hacer amigos, buenos amigos es fantástica… Tienes un ángel que muchos desearían poseer…- exhaló un instante y le dio la espalda- Sin embargo, en el caso de parejas, tus elecciones dejan mucho que desear…

-Pero Miyuki, tu opinión—

-¡Mi opinión!- continuó la ojiazul, con espeto: luego, suavizó su tono de voz- mi opinión se ve sustentada en mucho hechos, ¿o debo recordarte qué es lo que ocurre con cada novio que presentas en nuestra casa?

La mirada de la chica se opaca: baja la mirada y asiente levemente. Miyuki sonríe, al ver la aceptación por parte de la bruna- … Son engañosos: todos ellos. Los hombres te utilizan; y cuando les das un espacio a favor, te engañan con la primera mujer que ven…

-Sólo me engañan contigo…- musitó Natsumi, a lo que su compañera continúa.

-¿Y sigues siendo mi amiga porque?

La bruna bufa y responde apagada- … Porque eres la única persona fiel que tengo…

-Linda…- tomó su rostro y le dio un beso en la frente- No te arrepentirás de la decisión que has tomado: mañana en la mañana, lo cortas…

El sinsabor del hecho la hace mirarla con desesperación: Miyuki intuye su tristeza y la culmina- … Nada mejor que un corte limpio, sin dolor, ¿no lo crees así?

-Sí, tienes razón: termino con él mañana…

-Sí, sí: ésa es mi chica… No se te escapa nada, ¿eh? No te aflijas, pequeña- fue a la cocina, a revolver la olla en donde estaba haciendo el causeo de fideos-: en cuanto sigas mis consejos, cada uno de ellos, tendrás a una persona que en verdad te quiera como corresponde. Sin las mentiras ni el dolor que siempre te causan…- culminó, con la cuchara señalándola.

Deseaba rebatirle, pero su compañera de trabajo tenía un poder tan grande en ella que le era difícil contradecirle un ápice.

Nada: Miyuki quería algo de ella y lo conseguía al pie de la letra.

-Hey…- el llamado suave de su compañera la puso en alerta- ¿quieres que nos duchemos juntas? Así, como te gusta…

No, ¡no!: no quería hacerlo… Le decía el instinto que no podía dejarse llevar…

-D-de acuerdo…

Caso perdido: ocurría con cada hecho que implicara su aprobación.

* * *

><p>Mascullaba unos insultos a su casillero: intentaba, a presión, meter sus ropas.<p>

-Maldita sea… ¡Que te metas, te digo!

En eso estaba, sin percatarse que se acercaba el teniente Toukairin: no la había visto en el entrenamiento de primeros auxilios, cuando siempre se sentaba en primera fila, preparada para ponerlo en predicamento.

Se apoyó contra el locker del lado, mirando a la susodicha luchar contra las leyes de continente-contenido.

-¿Algún problema con su casillero, oficial Tsujimoto?- escuchó decir a Kachou, al verla tan afanada en su discusión con el objeto de discordia. Al ver al objeto de sus cuitas tan de cerca (casi de nariz), gritó y la ropa salió a presión, regándose por todo el lugar: uno de sus interiores, el amarillo, se balanceó ligero en el aire, hasta dar en la cabeza del capitán de la estación.

Todo era silencio: Natsumi quería llorar de la vergüenza, ¿era posible tener tan mala suerte?…

Frente a dos personas a las que admiraba, llegar a dar tal espectáculo.

-… Bueno, señorita Tsujimoto, espero que, para la próxima, ordene como corresponde sus pertenencias: no queremos una escena similar con el inspector Arizuka. Demasiados problemas hay ya, como para tener a ese hombre de punto fijo en la estación.

Nada: nada que le indicase que suponía de la existencia de la prenda que pendía de su cabeza: miró hacia el teniente Toukairin, en una súplica muda.

En un acto, casi de tele transportación, la prenda ya no se encontraba en la cabeza de su superior: ambos pendientes de la distancia prudente, para hacer el vergonzoso intercambio…

De pronto, cayó en cuenta: la mirada se direccionó en el teniente, y quiso enterrarse hasta el fondo de la tierra.

Miraba, atentamente, la prenda de la susodicha: amarilla, con un oso tirando la lengua, en la parte de la retaguardia. No supo si agradecerle por la ayuda prestada, o espetarle y darle una colleja por la dedicación a algo tan íntimamente suyo.

Optó por carraspear, a lo que el teniente, con el rostro azorado, le dio la prenda a la dueña.

-L-lo lamento, oficial… Espero no haya pensado que quería guardarlo…

Iba a contestarle, cuando sintió el frío en la naciente de la nuca: miró hacia atrás, encontrándose con la cara iracunda de Zelig. Vio al teniente, la prenda extendida hacia ella, y la asociación le dio escalofríos.

-No, Zelig: no es lo que tú piensas… Nosotros—

Pero la réplica no llego a ella: haciendo gala de su porte, la hizo tiernamente a un lado, para enfrentarse verbalmente al tipo, que osaba tocar a Natsumi.

- Verdammt wolf, was sie pretent tun, um mit meiner frau zu tun?

La bruna frunció el ceño: claramente, le estaba hablando en alemán. Miró hacia el teniente, quien puso una cara de desconcierto que jamás había visto en un hombre tan compuesto como él: no era de miedo, sino de asombro.

Contrario a lo que la oficial pensaba, Toukairin respondió a la afrenta.

- Seien sie ruhiger mann, den ich keine absichten zum unrespet mein freund habe…- le dijo, con la voz entrecortada por su propia inseguridad.

Tal nivel de desconcierto la llenó de dudas, respecto a las dos personas que creía conocer bien: no sabía si estar así por escucharles hablar como conocidos, o por lo poco que sabía de ambos.

Pero los pensamientos y cavilaciones se disiparon: tras unos instantes de tensión, los colmillos de Zelig se mostraron, sonrientes, y una suave risa comenzó a llenar la habitación la que terminó en carcajada.

El teniente bajó las manos, al captar que el peligro había pasado, mientras Natsumi no entendía bien qué era lo que había ocurrido en esos instantes: sintió el agarre del germano en sus hombros, y un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Habérmelo explicado así… Lamento la escena, compañero…

El teniente sonrió, no muy convencido de su propio relajo, al saberse arreglada la situación.

Debió haber previsto esos detalles: la mirada inquisidora de ambos chicos, la palabra "compañero", la cual supuso, tontamente, de origen alemán… El ambiente que delataba que no era la primera vez que se habían encontrado…

-Ay, Natsumi, Natsumi: no sé qué pajaritos tienes en la cabeza… Mira que dejar en predicamento a este chico por tu desorden…

La mirada de reproche recayó en el teniente- No tenías porqué decirle todo…- masculló, enojada por su falta de tacto.

-Se equivoca oficial: yo no lo he—

-¡Pamplinas!: pequeñeces que ya no tienen sentido… Hey,- llamó su atención: al voltear, sintió el casco puesto en su cabeza, en un instante- Ya es hora de comer: te invito a sushi…

Los ojos se le iluminaron: asintió, con alegría.

El teniente los despidió: al verlos alejarse, se dio cuenta que el muchacho había tomado la prenda de ella, y se la puso en el bolsillo. Acto seguido, se dio vuelta unos segundos, mirándole como para haberle disparado.

Empuñó ambas manos, incapaz de poder revertir la situación.

Cuando creía que había escapado de las peleas…

* * *

><p>-… Soy una interesada…- musitó Natsumi, al sacarse el casco de la cabeza: Zelig la quedó mirando, con el ceño fruncido. Al verse capta de su atención, sonrió ampliamente- No sé si salgo contigo por ti o por esta hermosa moto: ¡si tengo un orgasmo, al siquiera mirarla!<p>

Los pasos del germano se detuvieron ante la espalda de la oficial: la tomó hacia sí, con toda la ternura que podía prodigarle…

-… No quiero que te asustes, por lo que voy a decirte…- musitó, dejándole el oído expuesto: los nervios del rechazo latigaron sin piedad su corazón herido. Las palabras, sin embargo, no fueron las elucubradas; mucho menos las parecidas a su compañera- … pero, no quiero seguir esta relación de amistad con beneficios…

Se dio vuelta, con los ojos iluminados, aunque con el ceño fruncido ante él.

-No lo sigamos, entonces… Zelig, no te amarraré a nada…

-No me entiendes, mein lieber freund- la puso, enfrente suyo, con esa mirada tan nítida y pura- Al contrario, es precisamente lo que tengo en mente.

La besó de improviso. Apenas pudo cerrar los ojos, cuando sintió el tacto de un metal pasar por su dedo: intentó soltarle, pero el agarre se tornó más fuerte, a medida que se le resistía.

Cuando pudo despegarse de él, la vista se desvió a su dedo anular: una sortija, plateada, con una inscripción que, aunque sencilla, era casi milenaria.

-Esto es hermosísimo, ¿por qué a mí?

-Basto con estos momentos, Natsumi, para darme cuenta que eres la única mujer a la que verdaderamente amaría: el anillo es para probarte que tu amiga está equivocada…- la tomó con brusquedad de los hombros: estaba acostumbrada a la fuerza desmedida del chico, era sin intencionalidad- No seré un hombre más en tu vida: … no puedes cortarme, porque no permitiré estar un solo segundo alejado de ti…

Le sonrió, melancólica: lo alejó de sí, y el occidental supo el nivel de injerencia que tenía Miyuki sobre su bruna.

-Tengo que pensarlo… Esto no va como lo había planeado…- musitó, friccionándose los brazos con celosía: el muchacho bufó, dando por sentado que nada lograría con presionarle.

-De acuerdo: será como tú digas…- Natsumi le sonríe, a lo que el bruno la presiona contra sí- …pero no por mucho…- terminó, besándola en la boca- Vamos, que me diste hambre…

La dejó en el piso, pero Natsumi aún se sentía elevada en el aire.

* * *

><p>-Maldición, dejé ese maldito celular…- masculló.<p>

Dejó la moto en el cobertizo: corrió hacia la puerta de la estación. Forzó la puerta que daba hacia el hall, pero estaba cerrada. Tras patearla, con rabia, corrió hacia la parte posterior, en búsqueda de la ventana siempre confiable, la que falta por cerrar.

Observó, de unos metros de distancia, la vía de su salvación: estaba por dirigirse a ella, cuando unos sonidos, provenientes de la azotea, la desenfocaron de su propósito.

Vio al teniente, mirando hacia el cielo: estaba por saludarle, cuando cayó en cuenta que estaba sólo en bóxers.

Miraba la luna, atento, la luna llena y amarillenta que fue desvelada de entre las nubes de lluvia:… de lo que fue espectadora, al poco rato después, era increíble.

Vello, en sus piernas y en su pecho: los brazos, cubriéndose lentamente… La transformación culminó cuando, en un aullido, los colmillos brillaron del escondite de las encías.

Un gemido de impresión alertó al ser súper natural: la mirada se fijó en ella, quien había tapado, tardíamente, su boca a dos manos.

Sin dar lugar a una persecución, la bruna salió corriendo del lugar: el teniente, en su fuero animal, vio a la chica alejarse, y saltó hasta caer al piso. Producto de la fuerza del salto, una onda sísmica hizo que Natsumi cayera, y el movimiento telúrico rompió con los vidrios del edificio.

No miró hacia atrás: sabía que, de caer en sus garras, todo terminaría mal. Se incorporó, a trastabillas, y buscó desesperada, llegar al cobertizo.

Por suerte de su condición física, logró alargar la persecución entre devorador y presa: tomó su Yahama y aceleró a máxima velocidad.

* * *

><p>Apenas y pudo cruzar unas calles: miraba, por el retrovisor, cómo la bestia,- en la que se había transformado Toukairin-, corría por las ventanas de los edificios, hundiéndolas por su peso, rota ya la ley de la gravedad.<p>

La seguía, estaba en su búsqueda: y nada parecía impedimento… A sabiendas, por el comportamiento normal de su compañero, que nada en su condición actual llamaba a la cordura ni a la consciencia, que sólo le quedaba el huir.

Tenía que salir de allí: la gente comenzó a gritar, desesperada, ante la imagen del teniente.

Fue hasta un callejón, para volver a las zonas residenciales, cuando ocurrió lo inesperado: Shouji, en forma licántropo, aterrizó todo su peso en el motor de su motocicleta, lo que hizo que Natsumi saliera disparada.

Afortunadamente, el contenedor de basura sirvió para aplacar la fuerza de la caída: salió, con lentitud, pero al más mínimo movimiento que tuvo, apenas pudo salir del contenedor, la pierna izquierda le falló.

Cayó al piso de posaderas: ante el adormecimiento, pues no tenía dolor, supo inmediatamente que se trataba de una fractura.

Herida, sola y sin salida

Mierda: iba a morir.

El licántropo iba hacia ella: en un acto instintivo, se cubrió con ambos brazos.

Apenas y alcanzó a tomarle el brazo.

Natsumi, temblando de pies a cabeza, se dio cuenta que había pasado tiempo ya, y no lo sentía cerca. Bajó los brazos, y vio cómo se retorcía en el suelo, con la garra echando humos.

Una luz fosforescente, proveniente de su mano, le hizo caer en cuenta.

Era el anillo: el anillo que le había entregado Zelig.

Se tomó la cabeza a dos manos: nada en su mente encajaba.

-Qué mierda… Qué mierda ha pasado aquí…- musitó, casi al borde de la locura.

De pronto, vio que se incorporaba: pero ya no estaba transformado.

Se tomó fuertemente de la cabeza, se le veía aturdido, conmocionado: pronto, recae en la figura de la oficial, la moto quemada y el temblor que la poseía. Las alarmas de los autos y los gritos de la gente recomponían el rompecabezas que, en su estado bestial, estaba en neutralidad.

Quiso acercarse, intentar explicarle, cuando ella toma su pistola de servicio y le apunta.

-Quieto- masculló, con el temor que volviera a convertirse: el teniente se acerco, de nueva cuenta, con la angustia en sus ojos azulinos, pero nada aminoraba el éxtasis de verse en peligro de muerte-, ¡quieto, mierda!

Continuará…


	2. El príncipe y el mendigo

Hell's Wood: la comunidad del silencio

I

**Capítulo primero: **Elpríncipe y el mendigo

"_Quiso acercarse, intentar explicarle, cuando ella toma su pistola de servicio y le apunta._

_-Quieto- masculló, con el temor que volviera a convertirse: el teniente se acerco, de nueva cuenta, con la angustia en sus ojos azulinos, pero nada aminoraba el éxtasis de verse en peligro de muerte-, ¡quieto, mierda!"._

Escuchaba,-por sus dotes licántropas- los latidos de su corazón, desaforados, a punto de salirle por el pecho: todavía las personas, para su beneficio, estaban posesas del pánico, por lo que no se atrevían a siquiera asomar cabeza por el callejón.

La oficial se apoya, de golpe, sobre el murallón: la pierna comienza a adormecerse, por lo que no tenía punto de apoyo. Sin embargo del pánico, no perdía de vista al teniente, quien más que atemorizado por el arma apuntada, se veía compungido por su reacción.

¡Y cómo no podría sentirse amenazada! Ese chico, aunque muy buena gente, se había convertido en un lobo; pulverizó buena parte de los ventanales tanto en la estación Bokutou como en los otros edificios que llevaban su buena cuota de destrucción.

Esa masa de setenta kilos de odio y sangre, sólo en búsqueda de su perjuicio: al final de cuentas, termina con una pierna fracturada, su moto en llamas y sin escapatoria posible, en caso de ataque.

-Natsumi, te lo suplico…- musitó el teniente, a lo que la bruna, en un acto inconsciente, retiene el arma entre sus manos, reafirmando su guardia. Ante ese hecho, levanta las manos- Escúcheme, por favor:… todo lo que has visto es inentendible, lo comprendo, pero ahora tengo total control de mis acciones. Jamás podría herirle a posta…

El jadeo acompasado da buenas señales en Toukairin. Tras algunos meneos de cabeza, y meditando bien su circunstancia en el asunto, decide bajar el arma -L-lo sé… Lo sé…- masculló, tratando de controlar el temblor de su cuerpo, sacudiendo la cabeza con rapidez: acto seguido, lo miró con algo más de calma- Es precaución: es notorio que no tiene control de su estado…- tal aseveración, le dio una punzada en el pecho del muchacho- No me atrevería a herirlo…

El avivar del fuego, por una pequeña explosión de un caucho ya derretido, lo hizo distanciarse y llegar hasta donde se encontraba la bruna, quien intentaba mantenerse en pie: tras unos balanceos de su cuerpo, en intento por encontrar su equilibrio, finalmente se desliza por el muro, hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, lo que explicó su rictus de dolor en el momento del contacto con la superficie.

-D-debe irse, te-nien-te…- musitó la oficial, quien ya tenía la vista algo nublada por el dolor.

Shouji estaba pendiente del sonido de las sirenas, cuando vuelve hacia Natsumi.

Estaba inconsciente.

-Natsumi, ¡Natsumi, despierta!- iba a zarandearla un tanto, pero al ademán de tocarle, la descarga eléctrica lo hizo retroceder… Tras pensar un poco, recordó sentir esa misma descarga enérgica en su transformación, a punto de acercarse a la bruna.

Observó, con asombro, que llevaba el anillo de la tundra: iba a observarlo más de cerca, cuando escuchó el sonido de las sirenas de la policía.

Con el alma dividida, entre mantenerse con la oficial, en el estado en el que se encontraba, o escapar, a sabiendas de los ojos puestos en su actuar, decidió salir de allí: de todos modos, con ese anillo en su poder, no podía acercársele, por muy buenas que fuesen sus intenciones con ella.

Se levantó: unas piedrillas cayeron de sus muslos, a dar en el piso. El verla tan frágil le dio una punzada en el pecho, distinta a las miradas que le prodigaba al ir a las clases de primeros auxilios.

Los oficiales de Bokutou no tardarían en llegar: sin más pretextos, decidió desaparecer del lugar.

* * *

><p>La luz de la habitación murió lentamente: estaba con los brazos tras su cabeza, en la camilla… Eran las cuatro de la mañana, mas no podía conciliar el sueño: miraba hacia el ventanal. Las gotas empezaron a empapar lentamente el vidrio: esas nubes que amenazaban con hacer caer una gran tormenta.<p>

Cerró los ojos, incapaz de olvidarse del teniente: de su rostro, de su lamento interno…

Empuñó las manos y estrujó las sábanas entre sus dedos.

Debió ayudarlo, tenderle una mano: en cambio, tembló de miedo y le dio la espalda, cuando su mirada clamaba por no ser rechazado.

Pero tenía miedo, un miedo enorme de adentrarse a algo desconocido: a entender que la situación iba más allá de lo que pudiese contener en su mente.

Una discusión y gritos la sacaron de su meditación. Una enfermera gritándole a una figura que reconoció al instante.

-… Zelig…- musitó, enternecida al verlo llegar.

-Lamento la tardanza: supongo que algunos funcionarios recibirán las quejas que mi familia hará llegar, por la mala atención…- masculló, irascible, ante la figura temerosa de la enfermera, quien salió corriendo por las amenazas del joven germano.

-Je, je, je: no seas melodramático… Poco harás con tu "influencia" en un hospital público… Ven- le dijo suavemente, palmoteando una parte del colchón que dejó- siéntate conmigo…

Dicho y hecho: se sacó los bototos, acurrucándose a su lado, pasando su nariz por todo el cuello, provocándole cosquillas a la bruna.

Pero algo lo hizo detener: sus ojos se agrandaron, y se quedó mirando a Natsumi, como si hubiese cometido un crimen atroz. Nuevamente, se veía en la situación que no entendía nada de la reacción de su interlocutor.

-¿Qué ocurre?- musitó, atreviéndose a averiguar la motivación de su asombro.

-Nada… No ocurre nada: debo irme…- masculló, iracundo. La bruna notó, inmediatamente, el cambio en el tono de voz del germano, por lo que no mencionó cuestionamientos sobre su actuar: mucha información desgraciada provenían de esas preguntas.

Se puso la chaqueta de cuero y estaba por irse, cuando cayó en cuenta las rosas que le traía. Eran naranjas: supuso que le gustarían más, que las tradicionales…

Miró el ramo, meditando si es que tuvo una sobrerreacción respecto a un hecho infundado:… pero ese olor, ese penetrante y asqueroso olor, delataba que no estuvo sola. A pesar de todo, el mirarla decepcionada, hablando consigo misma, mascullando, tomando las sábanas, como si fuesen la cosa más entretenida en el mundo, era como darle un palo entre ceja y ceja.

Estaba ilusionada de verle, y el muy estúpido no se daba cuenta.

Se sentó a su lado y le entregó las flores- Son para ti, meine puppe… Feliz mes saliendo…

Abrió los ojos, asombrada: lo miró, como si quisiera perdonar el que no tuviese nada que regalarle… En intuición de sus pensamientos, la atrajo hacia sí, y se quedó a un centímetro de su rostro…

-… Me pagarás por tu osadía, mira que no estar con regalo…Aunque, ¿te he contado que soy un aficionado a la comida japonesa?- la apretó contra sí, sintiendo el olor de su cuerpo fragante a naranjas…

La bruna sonrió, y respondió, de lo más inocente- Pues tienes buen gusto: conozco algunos restaurantes que—ah—musitó, ante los besos y arrastre del muchacho para que se recostara en la camilla…

Aunque le pegara con los puños en el torso, Zelig la dejó bajo su cuerpo, a total merced, devorada en vida por sus besos.

Por supuesto, le encantaba la "comida" japonesa, y se daría un gran banquete hoy: … y, de paso, ¡claro!, lograría eliminar el olor de ese maldito lobo; aunque estuviera toda la noche en ello.

* * *

><p>-Bienvenida, Natsumi…- la saludó Nakayima. En el seudo intento por responderle, tambaleó y se afirmó en la muleta que la contenía: ante el peligro de caerse, el motociclista la tomó en brazos, haciendo gala de su cariz justiciero…<p>

…Lo cual no le caía muy en gracia a Natsumi.

-¡Ken-chan, que me sueltes te digo: no soy una damisela en apuros!- espetó, mientras pataleaba entre los brazos de su compañero.

-Claro que no, Natsumi, ¡estás a punto de convertirte en una chiquilla remilgosa! Ahora, ¡estate quieta!

La discusión terminó hasta la sala de operaciones, donde se encontraban todos sus compañeros de trabajo: la mirada de la bruna recayó inmediatamente en la figura de Miyuki.

Fue sólo un cruce de miradas: al instante, su compañera da la espalda al hecho y continúa escribiendo informes… La mirada de Ken-chan era todo un poema: un pequeño golpecito en su hombro desvió su atención hacia Natsumi.

-Gracias, Ken-chan…

Entendió el mensaje: con cuidado, la depositó en el piso.

Con el cuidado que intentaba tener, se apoyó en ambas muletas y se dirigió al escritorio del capitán: la mirada de Kachou recayó en la figura menuda de Natsumi. Hizo ademán de pedir una explicación, pero al final de cuentas terminó por bufar.

-… Usted no debería estar aquí, oficial: con esas heridas, poco puede hacer en la estación…

La mirada de la bruna se debatía entre fijarla en el capitán y el cambio de vitrales en todo el edificio: pensar que tal nivel de destrucción recaía en una sola persona.

Ni siquiera sabía si atribuirle estado humano: su mente y realidad se ponían a prueba ante la sola idea de pensar en la transformación de días atrás.

No lo había visto: no se ha aparecido por la estación desde hace tiempo ya: al preguntarle a Yoriko por él, no sin antes propinarle un buen momento de incomodidad y piropos hacia el teniente, le confirmó tal primicia.

¿Dónde se encontraba, por qué la desaparición tan repentina? Lo sabía de sobra.

Puede que se haya ido para siempre: tal vez sería lo mejor.

-Oficial, oficial Tsujimoto…- le llamaba la atención Kachou, al verla completamente ajena a su discurso.

-Lo siento, capitán: me distraje…- dejó de mirar el vitral: y la pesadumbre de la ausencia del teniente- Igualmente, quisiera incorporarme: sé que en esta época del año, los informes se duplican… Aunque sea en ese sector, quisiera hacerme parte del trabajo de mis compañeros.

-Agradezco su preocupación, pero no nos veamos las caras, oficial: redactando, usted no presta gran ayuda…

Todos sus compañeros reían, mientras la bruna los miraba desafiante. Ante un carraspeo de atención, el capitán prosiguió- Pero acepto tal ofrecimiento: se quedará con Nikaido, para guiarla en redacción de los informes. La oficial Aoi reemplazará su puesto con Kobayakawa.

-¡Sí, capitán!- contestó Natsumi, haciendo el saludo con una muleta, que terminó por quebrar uno de los vitrales recién puestos. Los ojos desorbitados del capitán, al hacerse hacia atrás, y ante el temor de ver cómo la oficial hacía ademán de ayudarles, lo hizo temer por el propio bienestar.

-¡No, no se moleste!: vaya a sentarse y continuar los informes.

Con el cariz azulino, asintió y fue a su escritorio.

* * *

><p>-Aún no terminas con él…<p>

-¿Eh?

Miyuki se sentó en el piso, tras estar un par de horas bajo su querida patrulla: extendió su mano, en espera de la toalla. Se la entregó, y mientras limpiaba manos y cara, continuó con su reprimenda- Dijiste que acabarías lo que sea que tienes con el germano, y tuve que sacarlo del apartamento ayer…- cuando terminó con su aseo, la quedó mirando- ¿Y bien?

-No tengo nada que decirte…

Mantuvieron la mirada un tanto: fue Miyuki quien comenzó la afrenta- Dijiste que estabas de acuerdo conmigo, ¿qué pasó ahora: tan rápido te da vuelta de opinión?

-…No tiene necesidad, Miyuki: ha sido una decisión mía- dijo, mientras se rascaba la nuca,- dejado a un lado una de las muletas-, más en acto de incomodidad de la situación que por necesidad. Era hora ya que le hiciera saber sus incomodidades frente a las atribuciones que ella misma le había dado cabida en su vida amorosa. Bufó y, acto seguido, la miró atentamente- Tu preocupación siempre, siempre la he tenido en mente, y te lo agradezco: pero, en esta ocasión, tus sospechas están de más, frente a él. Me ha demostrado que está dispuesto, sin que le haya pedido nada, a comprometer nuestro estado a algo más serio.

Tiró el paño hacia la cubeta con fuerza: la mano le temblaba, producto de la frustración que le causaba cada taladrada a costa de palabras prodigadas por la bruna. Natsumi sabía cuánto le molestaba que le llevaran la contraria, pero, por primera vez, no estaba en ánimo de ceder.

-No te pido que comprendas, sólo que—

-¿Sólo que qué, Natsumi?- espetó, con la ira bulléndole en las entrañas: nuevamente, se hacía notar el carácter de su compañera- ¿te has dado cuenta que siempre terminamos teniendo la misma conversación, cada vez que presumo que hemos llegado a un acuerdo, o que pienso que has comprendido a cabalidad lo que he intentado hacerte entender todo este tiempo?

-No deberías tomártelo tan a pecho…

-¡Me importas, maldita sea!

La mirada de Natsumi era serena; no tenía ánimos de pelear con ella, porque entendía perfectamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Siempre fue su muro de contención, quien la ayudaba en todo momento, cuando tuvo malas experiencias amorosas.

Pero él era distinto: Zelig era completamente distinto, y le iba a dar una oportunidad.

-Creo que esta conversación ha llegado hasta aquí: no deseo reñir contigo… No es mi deseo el verte así…

-¡Te vas a arrepentir, Natsumi!- tal dicho hizo que la bruna se diese vuelta, enajenada de la actitud de su compañera- Él te timará, como todos los demás, sólo para obtener de ti lo que han obtenido los demás: tu cuerpo, un par de veces, ¡y lo que quede no dará ni para que te levantes!

Abrió los ojos, en señal de ataque: los puños los tenía blanquecinos. Iba en dirección a ella, con la cara iracunda-… Escúchame bien, no te permito que—

-¡NATSUMI, POR FAVOR: NATSUMI!

Quedó con el puño en alto, a punto de increparle, por primera vez, su actitud, cuando Yoriko llega al garaje: los ojos llorosos y el cuerpo tembloroso.

Se incorporó y tomó de los hombros a la oficial, quien se afirmó del antebrazo de la bruna- N-Natsumi, el teniente Toukairin está muerto…

* * *

><p>Avanzaba lo más rápido que le permitían los miembros entumecidos por el espanto: a medida que se acercaba a la entrada de la estación Bokutou. Tenía los ojos lagrimosos, pero se encontraba en incredulidad.<p>

No habían gritos de espanto, ni lágrimas: todo era un silencio aterrador.

Se hizo paso entre la gente, quienes no se inmutaban por el brusco desenvolver de la oficial: estaban pasmados, vigías de un hecho sobrenatural.

El doctor estaba sin palabras: seguro de que el hombre delante de sí estaba sin pulso. Más se le veía semi-incorporado, y desengañando el hecho de verse estructuralmente vivo, sus ojos eran dos pozos sin vida.

Logró avistar a Natsumi, más no le dio importancia.

Nada lo tenía ya.

Corrió hasta donde se encontraba: el hecho de verla asustada por su bienestar le clavó en el corazón la leve caricia que nunca recibió de nadie.

No se alcanzó a dar: paramédicos obstaculizaron el paso entre ambos. Se perdió el objeto de sus cuitas: sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de dar vuelta, cayó en la mirada intensa de Yoriko…

* * *

><p>-… Fue extraño… Como si no quisiera verme- musitó Natsumi, a lo que Zelig deja su atención del bistec que estaba devorando. La cena que habían concertado en su apartamento, la que esperaba con tantas ansias, terminó en un monólogo por parte de la bruna.<p>

El germano dejó los cubiertos a un lado y se tomó la copa de vino en su totalidad: la mirada fija en el muchacho lo hizo dejar su silencio y competir en su vela.

-¿Qué?- dijo Zelig, aturdido por la perspicacia en los ojos de Natsumi.

Su mirada era desolada, apaleada- … ¿No tienes nada que decir sobre lo que te conté?

Tomó el plato y lo hizo a un lado, con cuidado- No tengo nada que decir de él: si bien sé que el incidente de ayer fue de cuidado, y no le deseo mal, aún siento reticencia a que vayas a verlo con tanta familiaridad…- frunció el ceño, al mirar a su novia- Me molesta que tomes con él actitudes ligeras… ¡Hey, eso dolió!

Le tiró el pan a la cara: con el ceño fruncido, dejó su servilleta con fuerza en la mesa y se levantó con precariedad de la silla, con la ayuda de sus muletas- Ligera será tu abuela, estúpido… A mí no me faltas el respeto, como a las demás.

Se levantó de la mesa y caminó un par de metros, antes de ser interceptada por Zelig.

-Lamento haber sido tan rudo…-hizo amago de acariciarle la mejilla, pero la bruna le dio vuelta la cara- Natsumi… ¡Es que no me gusta que estés cerca del estúpido teniente ése!

-Él no ha hecho nada…-espetó la bruna, alejándolo con la punta de la muleta- Y no quiero que le desees ningún mal: él no es una mala persona, como para que te comportes así con él…

-No quiero que me hables de él…-masculló Zelig, con los ojos oscurecidos.

-Pensé que estaba hablando con una persona racional, pero me he equivocado…- estaba por abandonar la habitación, cuando un calor repentino la sofoca, impidiéndole hablar, haciéndole caer. El germano abrió los ojos, atemorizado: llega hasta donde se encuentra Natsumi.

La bruna abre lentamente los ojos, aletargada por el calor del ambiente: de un momento a otro, la temperatura vuelve a su normalidad. Va recuperando el movimiento de sus manos: cuando ve a su alrededor, cae en cuenta que Zelig la observa preocupado, con los ojos lagrimosos.

Le pega un ligero empujón en el hombro, con el ceño fruncido- N-ni esperes que te haya perdonado, nazi… Esta conversación no ha terminado…

Zelig sonríe, ante el término con el cual le apodaba, desde que se conocieron en aquel pub: le toma el rostro, con ambas manos, hasta dejarla cerca de sí- No se me ha olvidado, _puppe_: prometo no volver a hacer esta escena de celos…

Movió su cabeza lentamente, de un lado a otro, intentando recobrar el sentido de la espacialidad: el germano la insta a levantarse, pero le dificultaba el equilibrio la pierna fracturada. Termina por tomarle en brazos, hasta ubicarle en el sillón de su living.

-Te quedarás aquí: no quiero que estés bartoleando a estas alturas de la noche… Tenemos en claro que eres incapaz de andar de noche, sin que pase alguna desgracia en tu precioso cuerpo.

-¡No soy una despistada, nazi!- le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio, para después darse la vuelta-… Aunque, lo del cuerpo precioso te lo concedo.

El germano sonríe: de un movimiento, la apega a su cuerpo-… Für selbstverständlich, mein puppe… Tu cuerpo es lo más bello que poseo.

Estaba a un palmo de besarle, cuando siente una presencia en el lugar: ante la atención que prestaba, suelta por un momento a Natsumi, quien cae de golpe en el sillón.

-¡Zelig, pedazo de mamarracho: ayyy!- masculló la bruna, adolorida por el tirón en su pierna- Ten más cuidado, hombre…

-¡Oh, preciosa! Perdóname…- la sienta debidamente en el sillón, más un manotazo por parte de ella lo detiene de su labor.

-Déjame, bestia… Me acomodo yo, mejor- se empujaba lentamente hacia el tope del mueble, a lo que Zelig frunce el ceño.

-¿No te acostarás conmigo?

-… No tengo ganas, Zelig: en verdad estoy malherida- musitó, con los ojos a media asta.

De mirarla con súplica, pasó a levantarse, con los ojos furiosos: la bruna se asustó- Por Dios, Zelig, ¿qué te ocurre?

-Voy a salir, por un momento…- dijo las palabras de forma suave, para clavar la mirada en Natsumi- No quiero que te muevas de aquí: te llevaré a mi cama, y no quiero más reproches.

Sin esperar sus palabras, como si fuera una pluma, la llevó a su alcoba: la depositó en su habitación, con las luces apagadas. Iba a salir del lugar, cuando Natsumi lo llama.

-¿Zelig?- musitó, con la voz quebrada.

-Tranquila, bruna: nada ha pasado.

* * *

><p>Baja hasta llegar al hall del departamento: camina despreocupado, cruzando y doblando esquinas indiscriminadamente. Al final, llega hasta una plaza: mira directamente hasta un árbol, y sus ojos se vuelven rojizos.<p>

-Sal ya de ahí, muchacha… El hedor a vampiro se siente desde tres manzanas atrás.

Al escucharle, lentamente, la morena camina hacia él: llevaba un vestido negro, con un escote en la espalda que dejaba a la vista la cremosa piel. El germano sonrió, inspeccionando su nuevo atuendo.

-Preciosa,… pero no: por hoy, pasaré…

Caminó de vuelta, dejándole con su orgullo de irresistible totalmente en los suelos: lo asió de los hombros, casi encajándole las uñas en el intertanto.

-No te hagas el fuerte; no sirve de nada, conmigo… Aquella vez, cuando la conociste, me miraste detenidamente en el transcurso de la fiesta: de no ser por su insistencia—

-Basta. No te rebajes: te dije que no la dejaría ir…- hizo sus manos a un lado, ante la mirada iracunda de la vampiresa- Es mejor que te acostumbres al hecho, y dejes de hacerle escenas lésbicas que te dejan mal a ti.

Lo tiró de un brazo, incrustándole en el tronco del árbol- Natsumi es alguien especial: no permitiré que la amarres a un futuro del cual no está enterada…

-Lo estará…- espetó, mirándole con seriedad- Todavía no hemos concretado nada.

La morena sonrió, mordaz- No te creo…

-No seas tonta: lo habrías sentido.

Sí, era cierto: Natsumi, con el olor persistente de ese maldito lobo, aún desprendía el aroma que le caracterizaba. Aún estaba a tiempo de alejarle de él, de una vez por todas.

-Olvídalo: ella no se alejará de mí. No lo permitiré; sólo si ella lo quiere así—

-Lo querrá, Zelig: en cuanto le digas la verdad, no se va a acercar a ti. Jamás te aceptará consigo…

No sería capaz: no podía decirle ahora. Por mucho que quisiera aparentarlo, la noticia sí podía traer consecuencias graves en su aceptación: no podía dejarle soltar tan valiosa información.

-No te atrevas…- le increpó, alejándole, mientras le señalaba con el índice- Si me delatas, te hundirás conmigo.

Se apoya a su lado, y lo mira de soslayo- Por ella, daría mi vida en prenda…

Sin dejar que replicase, la morena dio un salto, desapareciendo al instante.

* * *

><p>Llegó hasta su apartamento: estaba a oscuras, pero él sabía moverse con tranquilidad, como si fuese de día. Se detuvo en la entrada de su puerta: el verla en tono azulino, bañada por la luz de la luna, le llenó el corazón de una nostalgia terrible.<p>

El siquiera pensar, imaginar su rechazo; era impensable.

"_-Lo querrá, Zelig: en cuanto le digas la verdad, no se va a acercar a ti. Jamás te aceptará consigo…"._

Hizo a un lado las sábanas, y se recostó frente a ella: estaba roncando, desordenada, pero para él era la imagen de su tranquilidad. Esa paz que espantaba la mirada de los viejos alfas que escudriñaban sus acciones como líder de su manada.

No podía dejarle ir: ya no podía hacerlo… Tiempo atrás, cuando recién la había conocido, quizás hubiese podido dejarle: cuando sólo era una atracción física.

Sin embargo ahora, que se había encariñado con su sencillez: las torpezas en la estación de policías, el hambre voraz, su increíble fuerza, tras hacer vencidas con todos sus amigos.

No, no: no la dejaría ir.

-No te vayas: no te alejes de mí…- la apretó contra sí, a pesar de sus farfullas por el calor: termina por acostumbrarse a estar entre los brazos del germano.

-Zelig…- musita Natsumi entre sueños, a lo que el castaño aprieta su agarre: la sentía respirar con profundidad, y se acerca a su boca, para tomar cada aliento.

-Te amarraré a mí, preciosa: ni el mundo entero podrá alejarte de mi lado.

Continuará…


End file.
